Reflections of the Past and the Noise Within
by Kaykat
Summary: The Forest consumes humans, and the forest gives birth to humans. The humans change the forest, and the forest changes the humans. The noise drowns out the peace there once was. I am a tree, I am a human, I have been and always will be.
1. The Blooming Flower

The Blooming Flower

1

The forest is everything; the forest is nothing._ The forest rules all, and all rules the forest. The forest chooses its path, and the path shall choose the forest. You shall obey the rules of the forest. The forest shall obey its own rules. There is a wind in the trees, it hears all, it knows all, and it is all. This noise reminds us of the quiet times before the noise swallowed the forest. __**The forest consumes humans, and the forest gives birth to humans.**_

_The forest gives what it can give; the forest takes what it can take. The forest rules the earth, and the earth rules the forest. The rains are given by the forest, and the forest takes the rains. The water allows all to live. The noise drowns out all that was peaceful. The noise from the humans changes the forest around them. __**The humans change the forest, and the forest changes the humans.**_

_The forest does as it will, and does as its rules say. The forest is all; all is the forest. You live one with the forest young one; do not forget this. The forest is ancient; it knows more than you can ever hope too. The forest was here since the beginning. It has seen all there has been to seen. It has done all that there is to be done. It was there when the Earth fell and was reborn with the Earth. The forest goes everywhere; there is no place without raiment of the forest. __**The forest holds me in its grasp, and men hold the forest in their grasp.**_

_Without the forest, there would be no man today. The forest gave birth to man, just as it consumes them. Never ever, forget this lesson. May we turn to the dust we came from, or we shall preserver. That is the fate of human kind, to forever be in debt to the forest._

I ran through the forest, the trees whispering to me the past. I listened to them; they listened to me. I was the forest, and the forest was I. It had been like this since the beginning. The Druids played with me in the afternoon, the Twins' whispered tales of the forest. I watched the buds grow into leaves, leaves turned from green to orange, and then the leaves fell the ground. I would weep for the forests loss. Every plant is my family, water is my livelihood, the forest is my home.

I heard of the girl who would bring fire to the forest, I didn't know fire. I was afraid for the trees; they said that fire killed them, that it made them fall like the levees. I was terrified for my home and family.

I saw the boy named Agito come to the forest; he wished to become one with it like me. I watched the trees spirits take his hand and cocoon him in the sacred water. I watched the druids take him away into the outer rim of the forest.

I watched, as he was reborn, and tore apart the machines of man that made terrible noise and stole the water.

I heard the volcano grow angry and erupt. I saw the flames shoot into the sky; the forest told me that this was the fire they feared. No part of the forest was damaged; I was relieved.

The forest grew quiet, the clamor had subsided, and the girl from the past had given up her old life for this new one. The forest went back to the normal routine of the seasons. I too did the same. I lived like I had. I was called to the central forest chamber, the twins wanted to talk to me. Like the forest, they knew all that was going and all that would happen.

"_Your time in the forest is done; you were born as a seed to grow into a human. You must go to Neutral city and live among the humans there. They will take care of you for a while._

"_We do not want you to go, but the forest wills it. The forest gave birth to you; you are always to return to it no matter what. For now you must go to the human town."_

They twisted around one another, joining to form a whole being.

"_**Young tree, the forest consumes humans, and the forest gives birth to humans. You are my child; you are no ordinary Druid. You are what you are, and that is you, my dear, Rima."**_ The lovely woman pointed at my chest. _**"You have the white hair and green eyes of an enhanced human, and yet you can talk to the trees like they are humans. You have the skin the color of the dirt, and yet your spirit flies on the wind. The water babbles to you, and yet you seem to have a fire to you. You are the child of the forest."**_ She leaned in to kiss my forehead. _**"Go my child; learn the ways of the humans. Then you may return home to us."**_ She smiled as the forest wrapped around me, caressing my body with loving touches. The Forest Monsters all bowed to me as I passed. The Druids went to one knee, the levees part for me. I walked out of my home to this weird world.

I was struck by the sunlight as I walked out of the depths of the forest. The forest grew quiet as I left the safety of the boughs of the trees, the beds of ferns, and the tangle of undergrowth.

I was clothes in the forest wear, a dress man of woven grass that had given their lives to make it for me.

The humans saw me, and called for their leader. The woman named Yolda stood in front of me.

"Dear child, where have you come from?" She kneeled down in front of me in the same manner of the Druids.

"I am a child of the forest, I am known as Rima." I whispered, trees heard best when you whisper; maybe humans were the same. "I was sent by the Twins of the forest." My voice soft and musical.

"Child, please speak up." The woman looked me in the eyes.

A little louder, "I am a child of the forest. I was sent by the Twins of the forest." I talked with confidence; humans were weaker than I was.

"Why did they send you?" She asked her hand on my shoulders.

"I am to find out the ways of the humans, and to see if they are worthy of the forests help." I stated blankly, this was my mission.

She just watched me.

"May I see your town?"

The woman got up and took my hand, I knew she was s good bit taller than I was, but my trees were taller than she was. I held her hand loosely, and watched where I stepped.

"The town is up this way, we have to take an elevator powered by the wind…." She looked to where I must have been, but I was already on my way to the top.

I knew I was strong, but I never used my strength besides when I was traveling. I pushed my legs with enough strength to rip the rock apart that was under them. I was careful though, never stepping on a plant of any sort, these were my cousins, my family; I would never murder one of them.

I was at the top before they even entered the elevator-thing.

I watched the woman leapt from rock to rock also. I was much faster than she was; I knew I was far stronger too.

"You were blessed by the Sacred Water." I commented as she made her way to me.

"Yes, a long time ago though." She smiled and brushed off her clothes.

"Who else has been blessed? I would like to meet them, and the girl from the past." I looked up at her.

We walked in silence to the village; the place was called Neutral City for a reason. I saw humans everywhere and plants too. I missed the trees as I walked farther away from them, but I was not allowed back until I learned the ways of the humans around me.

"I shall call those you wish to see, please wait here." She showed me to a room that was filled with sunlight, I sat down and soaked it all in.

She left and closed the door behind her, now was my chance to learn about them without them looking over my shoulders.

The plants made less noise here then they did in the forest.

I whispered to the plant that was confined in a gourd of earth.

"_Little one, do you hear me?" _Whispered as softly as I could.

It moved, and a small forest monster appeared.

"_You are alive, I was afraid for a minute there." _I smiled at it, and gently touched its leaves under its chin.

It rumbled softly, it talked to me in the way of plants. They do not speak, but sense things and send those feelings to one another. I can do that too, that was how I first talked until the Twins taught me different. They showed me how to live like a plant, how to become one with the forest around me.

They taught me little things, like how to braid your hair with flowers. How to dance from tree to tree, how to become a tree myself. They taught me how to bring plants to life, and how to speed up growth. They told me that when I was older they would teach me to become a female Druid such as themselves.

I looked forward to those little things, the times where I could laugh with the joy of just living.

The Forest Monster floated around me, but still connected to the plant in the gourd

I giggled as it tickled my chin.

"_You are fun, what do the humans do here?"_ I asked gently, tickling it also.

It started to tell me when the door opened, and I heard a chorus of gasps.

"Get away from that!" A young man yelled at me. I heard him draw something hard, something dangerous.

I felt him come closer, and the Monster balked away.

"_No, stay. I will protect you."_ I turned to face the man, and stood in his way to the Monster. I saw the glitter of something silver, like a reflection on the water.

His sliver-sharp-thing curved around me, he was trying to reach the Monster.

I easily knocked the knife out of his hand, and easily flipped him backwards so he landed on his back in front of me. I placed a foot firmly on his chest.

"Leave it be, he was giving my information." I snapped at him, he had tried to hurt my family.

They all gaped at me, the woman from before kept her face still though.

I turned to face the poor creature; I stroked it gently.

"_They shall not harm you, you are safe."_ I patted it and it went back to sleep in its gourd.

"You insolent human, never ever hurt a creature from the forest in my presence. They are my kin, so how would you like it if I drew a silver-sharp-thing against your kin?" I asked, the forest becoming prominent in my body.

Flowers began to adorn my hair, and my hair began to grow longer than it already was. It pooled at my feet. Vines spread across my skin.

I took deep breaths.

"I need water, any amount will do." The pulsating urge to transform died down in me; the water would calm the forest in me. With my eyes closed, I felt my body returning to normal, or as normal as it was to begin with.

The people around me had backed up, they feared the beast within; smart instincts.

I looked at the young man before me; a young woman was helping him up.

"I know you; you were blessed to save the forest from the fire that the girl from the past would bring." I pointed at him, and then looked at the girl. "You, you brought the fire." I glared at her, my green eyes glinting.

My glass of water came quickly. I didn't hold it to my lips; I just stuck a finger into it and watched, as the water was soaked into my skin.

"Thank you." I returned the glass to Yolda. "I shall tell you all why I am here."

O-O-O-O

They had all agreed to let me stay in their town until I could go back home, but I had some rules to follow.

"One, you must not show your true nature. You would frighten the people if they knew you were a young Druid.

"Two, you should try and not talk to the plants around you. If those monsters appear we will destroy them, harmless or not.

"Three, you should respect the people of this town and the town itself. This is our home, treat it like you would the forest."

They had explained the rules; they were simple enough for me to follow. I would do whatever it took to get back home.

"You shall stay in a home with a family that we believe will show you our world as best as they can. None of us live in this household, so it will be you truly learning about the human ways.

They led me out of the metal building and out into the sunlight, clouds came across the ball of fire. They wept their life giving tears. I couldn't help myself.

I opened my arms to receive the rain over my body; I relished the coolness of it. The voice of the rain sang in my ears. I swayed to the unheard beat of the music hidden in the depths of the mist. I drank all I could take, and watched myself react to the music of the water.

The tune was soft yet prevailing, I loved this song. Everything has music in it; you just have to listen hard enough. I can hear all the songs of the world, from the smallest shoot, to the largest flood.

My body lifted above the ground, I was supported by the shoots that were growing out of my skin. The leaves sprouted from the shoots, my body became more and more trees like each moment I spent in the rain, the flowers bloomed along the vines. They were a mix of white and blue, a light green skimmed the edges of each of the blossoms. I moved with the beat, my body twisting as high I could possibly go.

The rain shower ended too soon, and the forest returned to my body. The song of the rain diminished with the lessening of the droplets that splattered the rock-earth around us

"It always ends too soon for me; I like to have a good shower in the rain." I sighed as the rain disappeared, its scent all around me.

They choose not to notice my transformation in the rain, they knew that I couldn't help my nature; I was a Druid.

We walked in silence to the house I was to stay in; the family came out to join us. A young girl around my age in human years clung to the hand of an older woman, an old man stood behind them.

"This is Rima; she is in need of a home. Certain circumstances are in her way of returning to her home; I hope you can understand." Yolda was the only one with me; the others had gone back to their homes.

"We understand." The old man held his head high. The young child cowered behind the woman; both had deep brown hair, hair like the earth. Their eyes were a muddy brown also. The man had hair white with age, not Enhancement. His grey eyes clear even though he was old. This family seemed strong, it seemed like I could learn a lot from them.

I watched the movie sometime ago; it is my favorite above all the others. It even *Gasp* better than Twilight! Don't hate, please review… I would like to think people like my work!

O_x


	2. The Growing Vine

The Growing Vine

2

The humans treated me like I was one of them, but they knew instantly that I was different. I Refused to eat the dead plants they called 'vegetable' that they placed in front of me; how could I eat family? That is like putting a human child in front of one of them, saying to eat it.

I ate nothing in their presence. I didn't want to upset the forest by disobeying orders, but I was starving. So I sat on a patch of Earth I had found, and dug my fingers deep into the rich black soil. It smelled of home, and yet not of home. I felt my roots digging deeper and deeper, searching for the nutrients I needed desperately. The sky blessed me, and gentle rain fell from above. I sat watching the sky, my hair clinging to my back.

Vines spread out around me, collecting the water I would need later. Flowers bloomed in my hair as I smiled to the sky. I missed my home dearly, at night as I fell into my sleep-trance, I dreamed off my Birth Tree. The Tree that had given me my life in return for its own.

_The Twins were walking through the forest, doing mysterious things I would never understand. They saw the tree heavy with peach-like fruit, its life being given to a single fruit which was growing in front of their eyes._

_Looking at it, they sat and waited, knowing what was inside it. The fruit began to swell, cracks appeared along its side, soft breathing could be heard. The fruit fell to the Earth, cushioned by the moss and ferns under it. The top showed signs of strain and a break point formed. It snapped open, revealing a small child with white hair like the clouds._

_Her eyes were closed, like she was dreaming of the Planet far away. She made no sound, no movement, only the soft even breaths she let out._

_They picked her up, smiling, they knew who she would be to the forest; she would stop the onslaught of the humans who wore the red of fire, to help the humans who took on tree power._

I have no memory of that first day, just what they have told me. I missed my home, the smell of the trees, their slow even voices when they told me of the past. I missed the Druids, and their stoic faces who played when I asked.

That was home, not this foreign place that smelled of humans and metal.

I wanted to curl up into my peach hull and dream of the treetops, dream of the distant planet that was familiar but foreign to me.

"Rima, come on!" The young girl had warmed up to me, even in my weirdness about the food. "We gotta go get groceries!" She called as she waved.

I sighed, leaving behind the lovely patch of ground I had been seated on.

O-O-O-O

The town was amazing, so may rules to follow to make everything okay.

Never make eye contact with the men who looked at you, do not ask rude questions, never ever complain about something. Many more, but I can not remember them at the moment.

We grabbed many thing I did not recognize, so many foods, so many people, so little plants; I was crazed by the time we left.

"I'll be right back, do not, I repeat, do not follow me." I stepped away from the house, I was following my instincts; they always led me in the right direction. I found myself at a building that had fallen over many years ago. A tree was rooted inside the top on a rock. The tree called to me quietly.

I leapt from bar to bar, making my way to the tree that called to me.

I stepped onto the land, and the Voices overwhelmed me. They all clamored to get the tree's attention, hoping to get an answer. I wanted an answer too; when would I be able to return. I had learned all the rules I needed.

"I have come." The voices quieted down, all paying attention to me.

"_I have slept for a very long time child. I know you, but do you know me?"_ A soft voice asked me gently.

"I may, but not in this life."

"_Correct answer young tree, I know of Agito. That man you saw earlier, whom you saw change, is my son. I lived long enough as a man for him, now as a tree I shall last even longer. You, young tree, are my replacement. When I became a tree, the world was unsettled, you were born to even the balance._

"_The same tree you were born from was a human once, a human who looked like you; only a bit older. That human risked her life for the forest. She was a brave woman, a woman I loved. She sacrificed herself for the humans. You are her image, born as a what you are now._

"_You want answers, but I have none for you. Her spirit resides in you, you hear it. It speaks to you, the Past gave you this gift, this gift to find what you were sent to do._

"_You made a deal, to not go home until it was finished. Hold that deal, learn everything while you can. The forest will be here forever, it shall never leave one of it's own. Go now, I grow tired."_

The voice grew quiet, the others had left us alone. I had no idea what he spoke of, none of it made sense. How can a tree be a human?

**The forest consumes humans, and the forest gives birth to humans. T**he wind whipped past my ear, carrying this to me. The twins would know, but they were in the forest. I could not to go there, I had to make them come to me.

* * *

Pleasure to write for all those nonexistent readers, or readers who refuse to tell me what you are thinking! Come on, seriously? Review damnit!

O-x


	3. The Entangling Branches

The Entangling Branches

3

I would have to call them to me, by making them mad. I had to do it, I had to get their attention, so I could ask them why I was really here. I needed to know their purpose.

I looked at the deep hole, the blue green water below me. A few rocks haphazardly spread out across the surface. The beloved forest just beyond my reach, I would never break my promise to the Twins.

I looked behind me, seeing if anyone was there; no one. I leapt, using all of my strength, I launched into the air. I felt the trees around me, their voices grew quiet as I entered their consciousness. I smiled, flying thorough the air has its own perks, the weightlessness made me giddy. The forest made me sigh with relief. The water below filled me with its soft voice.

I landed with a small splash, the water held me in its tight grip; never willing to let me go. I surfaced, and swam to a rock nearby. The moss made it slippery, but it was a relief to me. I anchored myself to the rock, and started to drink. I drank all I could through my roots. I stored it in a thick vine that grew from the back of my neck. The water caused me to change once more.

My hair flared around me, the leafs and twigs flowed endlessly in them. The flowers bloomed along with them. Vines grew from my skin, my eyes took in it all. The world is beautiful, the plants joined in with my chorus. The moonflower bloomed over my right ear. Petals from unseen flowers rose onto the wind. I see it all, the growing buds, the flowering plants all taking in the sunlight. The trees and their ever present voices.

"_Give the water back."_ The Twin with pink hair appeared behind a Druid.

"I shall give it back once you have answered."

"_What is it that you would like to know?"_ They spoke every other word for each other.

"About who I am, and what I am supposed to do?" I called to them, hoping for an answer.

"_Once upon a time, before the forest grew large as it is, humans went to far. They played Mother Earth, and paid for it as they still are now. The forest was going to erase Humans from the Earth. We believed that humans cursed us, they cut us down in futile attempts to live. They used us as homes when we had once housed the animals of the forest._

"_We hated all humans, except one boy and girl. They worked with the humans and Druids. They brought peace to us. The man you have met already, he is old, old beyond his years as a human. He shall be reborn as you have been. You are the girl, the girl who gave everything to save the useless humans._

"_Her memories are in you, deep inside your mind. You are a child of the forest, and a child of the humans. You are what you are, and that is you."_

Vines twisted around them, joining them to be the one entity of the Forest.

"_**You are here with the humans to see if they truly are worth saving, to see if the Forest shall consume them all. Your job is to be the judge of the humans. We the trees will forever hold the humans in our boughs; they shall never escape their debt to their sins from the past. The voices inside you speak of the memories of the past, they shall tell you of the past. You shall see what the future is, and compare it with the past. My child, this is a huge job. Bigger than you could ever imagine. I love you, be safe, return as quickly as you can."**_

The forest grew quiet, tears fell from my eyes; I didn't know why. I no longer knew who I was, I was once a human, but I am now a tree. I held my head in confusion.

The Voices she spoke of had yet to speak to me, they had yet to give the information I needed to complete this task.

'How am I supposed to judge someone when I am what I am, I am them, and I am the Forest.' I held my head, tears poured down my face. I just didn't know what to do anymore, I had no idea about any of what is going on.

The forest was my home, it was who I am; but the humans were what I once was. The old man knew who I was, and yet he wouldn't tell me anything. The twins knew the truth, they would never give me a strait answer.

I sank to my knees, the Monsters came out to me, wrapping around me they comforted me.

'_Young tree, you are who you are, and that is you. Do not try to be anything else, just look inside, the truth will be there. No one can tell you what people are thinking, no one can tell you if humans are worth saving; trust them and yourself more. You do not need the answer for everything there is. The joy of an answer is looking for it. Your mind is nothing special, it is the heart that decides."_

They all spoke to me, caressing my skin, flowers blooming all around us. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding, and looked to the sky. The clouds had grown while I hadn't been paying attention. The sky cried for the plants.

I soaked it in, the beautiful rain; it was natural, it was beautiful, it was what kept us all alive. We can not blame anyone for who we are, or what we will do. We are who we are, that thought permeated my mind, filled it to the brim and overflowed into my body.

I delved my roots into the rock, my vines and leafs reaching for the sky. My body rose and combined with the foliage, flowers blooming in front of me. I loved this, this beauty of the world, of what I was, of what I could be. A moonflower bloomed in front of me, the graceful white petals with their pink throats, the yellow pollen, and the buds that grew above the wide green leaf. This was a special flower, one of the oldest, one of the most prized; they grew on me all the time.

* * *

Yeps, once again I update to no reviews, gods… please review…. It is all I ask. Is it to much to ask for your opinion? To ask if I should fix something, or if you even have an idea for the plot, I take anything! I always reply to your reviews, so no need to worry about anything like that!

O-x


	4. The Rising Tree

The Rising Tree

4

"Agito?" Tula called to him from across the chasm he was visiting his Father. He had gone fully into the forest when she had been saved. "Come on, we've gotta get home." She stamped her feet, the cold was creeping up from the from the misty ground. The forest was getting ready to sleep once more.

"Coming." He left from metal bar to bar, making it to her in record speed. His white hair flaring behind him, catching the early morning sunlight.

"What do we do about this Rima girl, I don't trust her fully." She clung to his arm as he approached her.

"We've got nothing to worry about; if anything she will hold her promise till she dies or meets the standards. The forest will never break a promise." He patter her head, he now stood a good foot above her. He sighed, "If anything, she just wants to go home. I picked up from a conversation that I over heard that she was forced to come here by the forest for some unknown reason." He thought sadly about the poor girl.

"I know that feeling all to well…." Tula let that hang in the air, she really knew that feeling above all else.

They saw a bright flash pass them by, leaping the chasm in one go, it landed heavily on the rock.

"You could have told me! These memories are appearing! They make it impossible to do anything, I cannot think anymore! You, you, YOU BASTARD!" The child held its head, screaming in agony.

O-O-O-O

The memories poured in, it was impossible to think strait. The memories started to rewrite my own, lapsing into the past and future at odd points. I remembered a young boy with a chubby face and deep brown hair; he clung to my hand asking many questions.

A man with brown hair stood beside me, holding my hand and leaning onto my shoulder.

Then I was in the forest, watching the druids go by; they stopped to play with me every now and then. I wanted the memories to straiten out, to the past and future to separate, as they should be. I heard people coming closer, they were right behind me, and yet I didn't care.

I let the forest out, the forest would know what was right and wrong; it would decide was I should do.

I screamed as the forest consumed me entirely, it had never done that before. The voices grew until they were clamoring to control. They joined into one, chanting, "_**Memories are deceitful, memories are deceitful, memories will consume you!"**_ It never ended, forever stretching on in my mind, the clamor separated and joined, slowly driving me mad.

Someone touched my shoulder, but the forest burst forth. Vines wound around me, leaves unfurled in a matter of seconds. Bark grew from my skin, slowly covering me entirely. It pulsated, it twisted, it joined itself with me, it was outside and inside; it was everywhere. The voice of the forest grew, rose, it swelled inside of me, it filled me to the brim with its music.

It was the smell of rain in the morning, the feeling of sun on your bare skin, the taste of fresh dirt that was rich in nutrients; it was as if Life had been personified inside of me, as the forest was I.

"You must calm down, picture yourself before this change. You have to turn back." A soft hand was on my shoulder, a white blob covered someone's head. My vision was blurring in with the forest, I saw sunlight-dappled growth, then the white blob, and they alternated with each other.

"Listen to my voice, you have to turn back. Do you want to return to the forest? Do you want to be stuck like this forever? Is this what you truly want?" The voice grew louder; it was getting closer to my face.

I saw the white blob more clearly, it was Agito.

"I want, I want…" I didn't know what I wanted. I knew I didn't want this, anything but this. I loved the forest, the forest was I, but I wasn't allowed to be with the forest yet. "I want to sleep under a tree; I want to listen to their voices once more!" I sobbed, clinging to him.

"Here, come with us." He picked me up; Tula was at his side once we made it back. "Let's go home, Tula can you tell her family that she's with us?" He asked nicely, but I could sense the command under the tone.

I liked the tone; it reminded me of the forest. The forest always expected to be listened to and it's directions to be followed; that was why it didn't like humans to much. Humans almost never listen to the noise within the forest; they just hear the **deafening silence of their own denial.**

My breathing evened out, this was my job. I had to judge the humans, so far they were passing with flying colors, but how long would that last? The smells of the land filled me; Agito was giving of the forest within him to calm my nerves. It worked; each breath was like the birth of a new conscious in me though. These were quiet and reserved, not butting into my memories as if the others had.

"Calm down, just let it all out." His hands were on my shoulders, their grip kept me grounded. "Think of that faraway planet, let the peace it knows flow through your veins like water." His voice rumbled in my ear.

"Thank you." I stood up. I brushed his hands off, he may have the Forest in him but he is not a Druid. I leapt up to the rocky cliff. I looked to Tula. "Thank you also." I bowed and ran as fast I could muster away from them. I was disgraced for doing something like that in front of a mere human.

I shook my head, my running slowing; I was heading towards the market; something about that place just made me understand humans a bit more. I looked left and right, all the sights and sounds making me happily dizzy.

A memory popped up randomly, a woman was holding a child's hand walking through theses same streets. They were shopping for the 'groceries' that humans needed to live. The boy looked just like Agito, only with brown hair. The woman looked like mirror reflection of myself, only a bit older; was this the memory of the woman I had been?

The memory faded as quickly as it had appeared; I was left on some unknown street. A young boy gazed at me in wonder, my white must have been a fascination to him.

"Hey, you're Rima aren't you?" He walked up to me, his smock falling off his shoulder, a orange tank top under it. He wore baggy sand colored pants held up by a bit of rope. His wayward black hair sticking up at odd points. His black eyes bore into my very being.

"How do you know my name?" I asked, cautious of him.

"Luca told me, the girl you're living with? Her Mom, Rin, always looks after me. Her granddad, Enero, knew my father when he was still alive." He wiped his mouth on his smock. "What are yah doin' so far away from Rin's house?" He appeared to be about the same age as me in human years, about twelve. I am small for my age though so I don't know. He must have caught my weird looks. "Oh! Sorry, my name's Tsniday. I know weird name huh?" He laughed quietly.

"I got lost." What an unintelligent answer!

"Really? Well, I can lead yah back." He grabbed my hand and began running for Rin's house.

I nearly screamed, but then I thought of an idea. I got my legs under myself and began running with him. I picked up my pace to just above a humans speed, now he was being dragged behind me.

"Whoa!" I looked back, smiled, and picked up an even greater pace. My hair streamed behind me, my legs pumping furiously under me, the wind screamed of the forest in my ears, and the grass began to grow where I planted my footsteps. I looked back once more, a trail of high grasses behind us.

I laughed; flowers joined the grasses along with small buds for trees.

I jumped into the air, Tsniday behind me still. He seemed to be enjoying this also. I came to a sudden halt; the cliff loomed right before us.

"Wait here!" Going to Rin's house completely thrown on the wind. This boy liked what I was; I would show him the best part. I whistled a high note; no human can hear it this high.

The Monsters awoke, they twisted over the abyss; I leapt towards them, my arms outstretched. I fell to the ground, the boy screamed for me. I laughed loudly, letting him know I was okay. The Monsters caught me and threw me into the air. I used to believe I could fly through the air when I was younger when they did this.

"They won't let me drop!" I yelled to him. The Monsters now spun me, wrapping tendrils along my length; they threw me high into the air once more. The delight of the boy added to my joy, Moon Flowers bloomed in my hair.

'Humans aren't that bad!' I giggled to myself. 'Maybe they don't need to be devoured.'

* * *

Kays, I would like a review people! N00b5 don't review!

O_x


	5. news for yall

A note for all of you who read this story, I am going to delete it in one weeks time. But! I shall replaced it with a story like this one, but with a better plot/story line. It needs to be revised to bring it to full glory!

With Love

Kaykat

O_x


End file.
